A Future Boy is the Pasts Problem
by FireSightGlare
Summary: The Avengers meet a kid and alarms start going off in Steves head. Something about him isn't right. His hunch turns out to be correct, but is there more to the story than the great Captain America can see? What's up with his eyes anyway? ((may change the title later))
1. Prologue

prologue  
"Do you understand what you need to do?" A metallic voice asked the young boy standing in the middle of the dark room.  
"Yes," He replied, his voice monotone, void of any emotion.  
"Your mission?" the same voice asked as metalic footsteps sounded, appearing to be circing the boy.  
"Make sure Ultron is built stonger than before and destroy the avengers."  
"Starting with," the metallic voice coached as it pulled a lever, causing a machine to power up. The light emitted from the machine allowed the boy to finally be seen. he had red hair with bangs that were styled to go to the left side off his face in an almost spiky way. His eyes were a dark red as opposed to their normal blue. He wore a pair of black pants the looked like they'd be made for a spy or something and a black cross jacket (that's probably not what it's called but whatever) with red down the middle of it. Red boots and gloves adorned his feet and hands. One had a black metal device that covered part of it. He appeared to be looking at a 7 foot tall silver robot with red eyes and red light inside it's mouth that showed when it spoke. His left hand balled up in a fist and his right eyelid twitched, showing the fist sign of emotion.  
"Captain America," His voice was just as monotone as before, but it still wavered. The robot typed something in on it's arm and his fist uncurled as he relaxed, emotion leaving both his eyes and posture.  
"Good. Remember your training and go fulfill your mission," It ordered, stepping to the side to allow the boy access to what looked to be a portal. He simply nodded and pulled on what looked to be a black helmet which ended bellow the eyes with holes cut in it so he could see. A white R as painted on top of the helmet before walking forwards. As he entered the portal, he spoke only two words.  
 _"_ _Yes Ultron."_

 **Yay! I'm not dead. Now I bet you all want an explanation for all this...**

 **But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to get it. Sorry! R &R**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Alright so here's the explaination I promised you in the prologue.**

 **1\. This story is a little more based off the Avengers Movies and the Disney XD show Avengers Assemble. Most choose Earth's Mightiest Heroes to use these kinds of crossovers, but it's been forever since I saw Earth's Mightiest Heroes so yeah.**

 **2\. So I bet you're all wondering about Ultron, right? Well I'm still working on that one. My big plan is that a Mystery person found him and allowed him to put himself back together. Afterwards he supplied the resources Ultron needed.**

 **3\. Yes Future Tony and the others come in in time.**

 **4\. This fanfic will focus mostly on the kid so if I seem to go into a little more detail with him forgive me.**

 **5\. This takes place about 2 years, maybe a little more, after the kids had defeated Ultron.**

 **6\. This is more of a filler chapter. Like the calm before the storm type thing.**

 **7\. R &R  
** **So there ya go. explaination achieved. If you have any questions just leave them in a review or pm ok?**

 **now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter  
A base ball knocked over a bunch of bottles.  
"Yes! Tenth time in a row!" A man with dirty-blond hair, blue eyes and purple sunglasses said as he was handed a stuffed bear that he added to the pile of the exact same bear.  
Another blond haired man shook his head at his friends efforts. His eyes were also blue. He had on a blue t-shirt and jeans with black shoes. A red, white, and blue shield with a star on it was strapped to his back.  
"Is this all you do when you come here?" He asked the sunglass wearing man who had on a black t- shirt, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes.  
"At least I didn't bring my work with me," Sunglasses pointed out before setting himself up for another round of the game. Shield shook his head.  
"Fair enough, but if there's one thing I learned it's that Avengers never have a day off."  
Not far from them the very same boy who had stepped into the portal was standing there. He had a hologram on that displayed civilian clothes so he could better blend in. A pair of red glasses allowed him to see the two Avengers with optimal zoom and a device in his ear granted him the ability to hear their conversation.  
"Sure we do. It's what we're on right now. So relax will ya?" He heard Sunglasses say. "Try to have fun." He made his red teched-out glasses zoom in on and scan Sunglasses.  
 **Running scan…**  
 **DNA Match Confirmed.**  
 **Designation: Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye**  
"Explains the aim," he muttered and adjusted his glasses to scan Shield.  
 **Running scan…**  
 **DNA Match Confirmed.**  
 **Designation: Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America**  
He paused, the conversation they were having seemed to fade from his attention. He simply stood there and stared at the man who was his confirmed target. Part of him, a very small part, was happy and panicked at the same time. The other part of him, which took up about 75% of his brain, was satisfied in a crooked way since his master would be pleased. He allowed a smirk to cross his features briefly before letting it disappear. He strolled casually towards them, humming a soft tune and avoiding the people in the crowd with ease. Captain America noticed that he was coming towards them and could almost sense that something was wrong with the kid. Yet something seemed familiar about him. Steve pushed that aside and tapped Clint on the shoulder as the man was about to throw another ball. Clint looked at his teammate who pointed to the kid, who was much closer to them now.  
"Mind if I try?" the kid's voice still monotone, but this time it had a hint of cockiness. Clint looked him up and down before smirking.  
"Sure kid," the archer consented and tossed him the ball. "First one's on me." He caught it with ease and took his place next to Hawkeye, his glasses calculating the exact distance, force, and trajectory the ball needed to be thrown. Steve was observing him and he knew it, but Clint didn't seem to notice anything about the kid. "Don't be to upset if you don't get it. Not everyone can have as good an aim as I do." the archer said with a cocky smirk. The boy only smirked back and Steve noted how this smirk was considerably dark and malicious, even if it lasted for only a second, and it sent chills down his spine. The boy, as if to just take Barton down a notch, took a few steps back before throwing the ball, knocking the bottles over with deadly accuracy.  
Clint's mouth dropped open at the fact that someone other than him could do that. The kid got a blue bear, but seemed to stare at it for a second, blinking as if he just remembered something. Steve caught the small smile, much lighter than the smirk had been, that had graced the kids face for a millisecond. At the same time he noticed the threatening aura that had surrounded the boy only seconds before disappeared for nearly a minute before it returned with his emotionless attitude. Clint had thought this change in demeanor to be strange, but pushed it aside in favor of a new challenge.  
"Alright hotshot. Let's see how well you do at something else," he said, the confident smirk returning. The kid smirked back, a peak at the real him was unable to resist the challenge, while the other him just wanted to make more assessments about the two avengers.  
"You're on!" He accepted the challenge, some excitement escaping into that monotone voice of his. Steve noted the continual change in behavior and demeanor. It intrigued him slightly, but it also puzzled him. Something about this boy made him not want to leave him alone with Hawkeye. Not only to keep an eye on him, but also to observe him, learn more about him. So as several challenges in-sued, he spent all of it following them, joining in a game or two, and most importantly, kept an eye on the kid who seemed to grow stranger and stranger with each minute. He appeared to be equally matched with Hawkeye in each aiming game/contest, and each time Clint became more determined to beat the kid. However, after an hour of this, the kid seemed to grow bored.  
"Lets take this to the basket ball game," Clint said. It seemed he would never give up on his prideful challenge.  
"Nah, I think I'm good now," the boy declined with a dismissing wave of his hand. Clint blinked in surprise.  
"Seriously? Come on just one more!" He tried to convince the monotone boy, to no avail.  
"Sorry, but I've had my fill of challenges today. Maybe next time," he said as he turned and began to walk away with his prizes. Something was hidden in his tone. Steve barely noticed it, but it set him teetering back on a edge of suspicion.  
"If there is a next time," the Captain cut it, watching the boy carefully as he paused.  
"Right," he agreed after a moment of silence, but there was something of a smirk to his voice. Another look at the boy as he walked away showed he was right, for that was exactly what the kid was doing. He was looking back and smirking and all to knowing smirk at them. Somehow that kid knew they would meet again. He knew they would and Steve knew that it probably wouldn't be on good terms. Clint paused in his fussing when he saw that smirk and they both watched the kid as he vanished into the crowd without a trace.  
"That was weird," Clint spoke up after the kid was out of their sight. Steve nodded, his eyes narrowing at the spot he last saw the kid.

* * *

 **More answers. Yes the Chapters will get longer and better. How many of you already know who the kid is? Review and leave me your answer. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Rogue

**So here's the next chapter! btw everyone that guessed who the kid is is right. I kinda made that a little to obvious. Hehe.**

 **Here's something that'll help you read.**

 **0=change focus to a different character**

 **00=scene change (no matter how big or small)**

 **000=timeskip**

 **F000=this means that we move back to the next avengers time.**

 **P000= No this is not poo. it's moving back to the past.**

 **Also over 500 views on just the prologue and chapter! WOW! I love all of you guys!**

 **I think that's all the explaining that needs to be done here. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rogue

Steve was sitting in his room back at the tower, his chin resting on the knuckles of his fists. He couldn't stop thinking of the strangeness of the boy. Couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen next time they saw him. The boy definitely had something sinister about him.

A knock at his door, or more specifically the wall next to his door, brought Steve out of his thoughts. A man stood there in the doorway. He had black hair, a gotee, and brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a grey t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes that looked slightly dressy. A glow came from the center of his chest.

"Clint's in there telling about how much of a drag you were at the carnival after some kid showed up. Care to enlighten me on why," his cocky, self-centered attitude showed in the way he spoke. Steve rolled his eyes at the information but sighed.

"Something about that kid we met was... Off to me," Captain America said, piquing the man's interest.

"What do you mean off?" He asked his shield wielding friend. Steve let out a chuckle, confusing him.

"Tony, that's the exact question I've been trying to answer for the last hour."

The Captain shared with Tony what he had noticed around the kid and both minds began working on the subject.

00

Unbeknownst to them, the subject of their conversation was right outside the tower, a smirk on his face. He turned off his hologram and put his helmet back on.

"This'll be a peice of cake," He said as two red lenses slid down to fit the holes in his helmet over his eyes.

00

A few minutes later he was crawling around the vent system, setting the few cameras in there on loop with a device so he wouldn't be detected. If there was one thing he knew about Tony, it was his tendancy to be overly cautious with his defences. He stopped at a shaft that went up and deployed the special grappling hook stored in the same device on his arm, slowly making his way up. Once at the top the hook retracted back into his device and he contued to crawl until he reached a vent that opened to the elevator shaft. It was one of the very few design flaws that hadn't shown up on the blueprints for fear that Tony would cut down the builders pay for the mistake.

He waited until he could see one elevator coming down and let it pass before jumping out and grabbing onto one of the cables. His gloves allowed him to slide down with relative ease as well as giving him the right amount of friction so he wouldn't go to fast.

He landed on the elevator as quietly as he could once it stopped and popped up the emergency exit slightly open to get a look inside.

An African American man wearing a red and white suit was in there with a blond man who looked like he was some athletic nut mixed with mythology geek. He didn't need the tech lenses to tell that that was Thor.

 _Torren's dad._

He attempted to push the thought down, however it seemed the thought was fighting to push it's way back up. Correction. He was fighting. He was forced to let go of the emergency exit to try and grab his head and focus on pushing the thought down. However this caused the door to make noise, drawing Thor and his friends attention upwards. Thor nodded to the other before sending his hammer through the emergency hatch and following after it. No one was there.

The kid had used another trick up his sleeve. Stealth mode had been activated on his device. Unluckily for him he only had so long until it shut off and these two seemed to want to do a thorough search. The one in the suit made red mechanical wings pop out, allowing him to fly up for his search.

The boy(let's call him R) used some of his time in stealth mode to scan him.

 _Running Scan..._

 _DNA Match Confirmed..._

 _Designation: Sam Wilson a.k.a Falcon_

Now that he had that information he just needed a way to sneak around Thor, preferably before his stealth mode deactivated. Carefully, he began working his way to the battered emergency hatch, pausing whenever Thor's head turned his way. Just as he reached for the hatch, a red shard of metal hit it, causing him to jump in surprise and let out a small noise. Getting his bearing quickly, he was forced to dodge Thor's hammer.

 ** _This is bad_**. R thought as he looked up at Falcon. He must have infrared vision.

"Six o'clock!" Falcon informed Thor, who had called his hammer back to him, only to swing it in his direction again. He dodged once more and this time pulled out a blinder and activated it. He threw it at Thor and it became visible as soon as it left his hand.

"Look out!" Falcon warned as he dove down. He was too late however. The disc emitted a bright flash of light, blinding them for several seconds and allowing R to escape down the emergency hatch. Once Falcon could see again he contacted Tony over the coms. "Tony! We've got an intruder in here!"

00

R silently chided himself for not having been on high alert and as focused as he should have been. He jumped up and crawled into a vent just as Falcon exited the elevator. He hadn't been crawling around up there long when a controlled explosion went off in front of him. Next thing he knew he was falling, but managed to twist over and land on his feet. As the smoke cleared he was able to see none other than Hawkeye standing there, arrow drawn; "Move an inch and you're mince meat." R remained still, but his eyes shot around the room, forming a plan. Heavy metal footsteps caused him to tense even worse than he was now. His head turned slowly to see Iron Man...and Captain America.

"I'd listen to him if I were you kid," Iron Man said, his left repulser charged and aimed at R.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" Cap questioned. A tense silence fell between them after these questions. R finished formulating a plan in his head. He glanced back at Hawkeye a second before smirking. Captain America recognized that look on his face.

"Call me Rogue," He said, voice as monotone as ever and it clicked slightly with both the Captain and Hawkeye. However, before either could say anything about it, R kicked up a large piece of metal that had broken off of the vent when he crashed and grabbed it. Hawkeye fired his arrow at him , but he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole in the ceiling. The arrow went soaring passed him and headed straight for Tony and Steve. Steve blocked them both from the arrow with his shield while Iron Man fired his repulser beam at the newly designated Rogue. The metal he had grabbed came in handy here as he held it up at an angle, reflecting the repulser beam at Hawkeye.

"Uh-oh," Hawkeye said before rolling to the side to avoid getting hit.

This gave free passage way to Rogue and he was sprinting down the corridor the minute he let go of the ceiling. Captain America and Iron Man Chased after him, Cap being closer than Tony.

"Widow, cut him off!" Tony said when he saw said girl who had long red hair and a specially made shield suit on. She immediately stopped what she had been doing and attempted to fire a stun bullet from the special guns on her wrists. To everyone's surprise, Rogue just barely caught it and threw it at Hawkeye, who had joined Steve and Tony in following him. Rogue continued on, but had to use quite a bit of agility and defensive combat to get past Black Widow all while avoiding shots or fighting off the others. He somehow managed to pull it off...barely, before running again, this time towards a window.

"He isn't," Clint said disbelievingly. Rogue jumped and crashed through the window.

"He did," Tony said before flying out there after him. He was just in time to see Rogue use his grappling hook to swung into a window on a lower level. "Oh boy," he said, knowing exactly where that window lead.

"What?" Falcon asked as he joined Tony in the air. "Where'd he-wait. Isn't that.."

"Yup. Kid just crashed into Hulks room."

00

Rogue found this information out pretty much as soon as he stopped rolling. The place had little glass figurines on three shelves.

"What the-" he said in confusion, but then the door opened. "Crud." the Hulk stepped in and he didn't look to happy.

00

Cap and Hawkeye made it to the room in enough time to see Rogue get thrown out of it, hitting the wall with a thump. Clint winced in sympathy for the kid. Getting thrown around by the Hulk is never a fun thing for anyone.

Speaking of the big green, he just exited the room. Rogue got to his feet a little shakily and shook his head to clear it. Hulk was glaring down at him. He could tell pretty easily that unless he thought fast he would be smashed.

"Hey Hulk. I got a message for you."

"What?" Hulk growled. Rogue made a motion with his finger to come closer and whispered something to the Hulk. "HE DID WHAT?!" Hulk turned towards Clint, his eyes wide in anger.

"Uh-oh," Clint said as he backed up. Hulk roared and that was his cue to run like heck. "Hulk! Whatever he said it isn't true!" He yelled as he ran, his voice cracking.

"Have Fun!" Rogue called, only to get hit by Cap's shield. He stumbled and fell back, caught off guard for a second, but was able to get his bearings in enough time to jump up and dodge a second attack. Rogue attempted to punch the man, but before he knew it his arm was twisted and held behind his back.

Dang it. He must be holding me back. Rogue thought, attempting to struggle despite the pain.

"Calm down. Maybe we can talk about this, but you have to stop fighting," Captain America tried to get him to stop. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to put a kid in our prison. There's not a lot of nice people there." Rogue grit his teeth and took a couple of deep breaths. After a few minutes he relaxed, admitting defeat.

"Fine," he mumbled, his voice barely audible. Cap kept his guard up but slowly let go of Rogue's arm. What he didn't expect was for the kid to immediately turn around and go for a hit. His chin collided with something harder than a fist, causing him to fall over. There had been no hesitation in his steps; no sign or tell that Rogue would do that; and the fact that a kid had managed to trick Captain America like that, showed how well trained he was. Cap looked at Rogue as he rubbed his chin with a grunt. He saw a black, silver, and red shield that looked to be see through disappear at the touch of a button on the device on Rogue's arm.

"I'm not a kid," Rogue said, allowing agitation to seep into his voice, before running off to who knows where. Cap stared down the hall way for a second. He pushed himself up once it clicked that the enemy was getting away and ran after the kid once more.

00

Rogue managed to use some of the training he had for spying to make it out of there; which wasn't easy since now Jarvis was on high alert for any intruders and the Avengers were searching each hall of the tower for him. However once he was out he bolted and didn't stop running until he knew he was at least 7 to 12 blocks away from them. He ducked into an alleyway between buildings to take refuge. His shoulder was throbbing, but that didn't compare to the pain in his back. He knew he'd need to find a place to rest soon so he could allow his super soldier genes to work more efficiently.

Activating his civilian cloths, Rogue peaked out of the alley to check to see if anyone suspicious was around. Satisfied, he exited the alleyway and stiffly walked to the nearest abandoned building he could find. Once inside one, he let out a breath and slid down to the floor with his back against the wall.

"Well that could have gone better," he mumbled exhaustedly and allowed his eyes to close, falling into a much needed slumber to recuperate.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter. What did ya'll think? I kinda picked on Hawkeye a little bit. hehe. A lot of people asked what I did to Rogue. I didn't do anything. Ultron did. :P Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Who is this kid?

**Hello hello once again! Hope you've all been sitting on the edge of your seats for this cause the day is finally here! Yep! I have updated! Granted it's more of a filler chapter, but it helps move into the next few. I think.. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who is this kid?

Tony relaxed in his chair, using Jarvis to check some footage he had managed to capture with his armor to see if Rogue was in any of SHIELD's file. Steve wasn't that far away from him, pouring through the files himself on his Stark Tablet.

"Sir, after careful analysis I have determined that this 'Rogue' character you asked me to find is no where in the SHIELD data base," Jarvis informed Stark, who sat up in concentration.

"Yeah, I can't find him either Tony," Steve said as he turned the swivel chair to look at the billionaire. Tony remained quiet for a moment.

"Run through them again Jarvis," He told the AI. Steve sighed.

"Isn't it possible that he's new and SHIELD just hasn't heard of him yet?" He suggested.

"It's SHIELD Cap. They know about everything and have tabs on everyone across the world. It's literally impossible for them not to have heard of a kid who's smart enough to get into the tower without being detected and has the training of a soldier and spy all wrapped up in one. This is my tech we're talking about here," Tony countered, the last part showing more pride and agitation than was meant to slip out. Steve got the feeling that this was all about Tonys reputation. However, he turned back to the files anyway

000

Rogue slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan as pain was still evident in his back. His arm was feeling better than before though. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawned.

"How long have I been out?" He asked himself out loud. Pain shot down his spine as he stood up. His back was even stiffer that before, if that was possible. Several pops resounded from his back as he stretched. "Note to self, never sleep like that again." His stomach growled, catching his attention.

After double checking to make sure the device on his arm was still working and hidden, he exited the old building.

"Jocasta, can you scan for any good restaurant around?" Rogue asked his hidden device. He remembered when he had snuck Jocasta's programming into the device. Though the memory of what happened after that wasn't pleasant, he's still glad he did it.

 **Scanning...**

After a few minutes of her scanning, Rogue sighed and decided to narrow it down.

"Make that cheep restaurants. Actually make it diners. Within a 10 mile radius."

 **Scan complete.**

 **There are two such diners in the vicinity.**

A holographic map popped up as well as directions for each.

"There that one." He chose the closest one and the directions popped up. "Transfer to data glasses."

 **Transfer complete.**

Rogue put on his red glasses and the directions popped up there. Then he started walking, turning whenever he needed to.

00

Sam Wilson and Clint Barton walked into the small diner that wasn't very far from the tower, in charge of getting dinner since Hulk ate everything in their 'fridge.

"The guy's like a bottomless pit!" Sam grumbled as he flipped the page to look at the large order.

"Yeah, you get used to it… Sorta," Clint said with a shrug. Sam handed the woman behind the counter the list and they both sat at a table to wait in a sort of awkward silence.

"So..." Sam started, but got cut off by the bell above the door ringing. Rogue walked in, still in civilian clothing. He adjusted his glasses before going and sitting down not far from the two Avengers. Clint raised an eyebrow as he looked at the kid, narrowing his eyes some. Rogue didn't seem to notice him as he relayed his order to the waitress.

"Hey, you see that kid over there?" He gestured and looked out the window as if he was talking about something else to avoid suspicion. Sam glimpsed at Rogue out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, what about him?" he asked his fellow Avenger. Clint let his eyes wander around the room in order to look over at the boy again before he made his accusation.

"He's the same one Cap and I met at the Carnival yesterday."

"You sure?"

"Yep, same red shades and everything," Clint said with a nod. Sam frowned as he worked something out.

"And what are the odds that not even twenty four hours later, the tower gets attacked?" he pointed out

"Not very big. I thought something about that Rogue kid seemed familiar," Clint agreed as he watched said person squirm in his seat.

0

Rogue tried not to move around much in seat and kept his back straight. His injury was really bugging him.

"Why hasn't it kicked in yet?" He muttered after attempting not to squirm for the umpteenth time and leaned back with a sigh. He gave the waitress a fake smile when she brought him his drink, but even then he couldn't get comfortable. Finally he just gave up and sunk into his seat, letting the soar problem work itself out. Once this was accomplished, however, he had an entirely new problem on his hands. He noticed that two of the Avengers were sitting not that far away from him. Pretending to scratch his ear, he activated the com in it and amplified the signal so he could hear their conversation.

"...I thought something about that Rogue kid seemed familiar."

 ** _Crud_** Rogue thought as he sipped his drink.

"Why don't we find out?" Sam suggested. Clint smirked and got up, approaching Rogues table.

"Hey Rogue. It's been what? 16 hours since we last saw you?" He said, sitting down at his table. "How's that aim working for ya?" Rogue looked at Clint over his glasses and crumpled up his napkin, tossing it into a trash can a small ways away.

"Still as good as ever, and my name isn't Rogue," He caught what Clint's little trick.

"I thought that's what you said yesterday," Clint said, pretending to think.

"I never told you my name at the carnival," Rogue answered, raising an eyebrow. Clint cursed in his head that it didn't work.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked as he joined them. Rogue looked him up and down before his eyes turned to Clint again.

"Friend of yours?" He asked with a jerk of his thumb, ignoring Sam's question.

"Yeah and teammate," Clint said, already getting a little annoyed at the kids 'I don't care about anything you say' attitude.

"You didn't answer my question," Sam said, crossing his arms at being ignored.

"What is this 'grill the kid for useless information' day?" Rogue asked, crossing his arms as well, a defiant look in his otherwise emotionless eyes. Clint gave him his own look for a few minutes and then casually leaned back.

"Bet you're father is real proud of that attitude of yours," He said. Unbeknownst to him, his wording struck a nerve in the wrong place. Rogue clenched his fists and the defiance in his eyes turned into a full on glare.

 _Can I beat him up now?_

 _ **No!...though one punch might not hurt...No! What am I saying? You'll blow cover and the mission. You cannot punch him.**_

The waitress brought Rogue his food in the middle of their little glaring contest.

"Excuse me," He said, breaking eye contact from Clint for a second to look at the waitress. "Can I get a box for this?" he paused to glare at Clint again. "To go?" The waitress nodded at his request, not wanting to speak while the friction was going on between them. Once the box got there Rogue got up and left the diner with his food and without speaking a word. He did leave money on the table to pay for the food though.

00

Clint raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. Both gave a silent nod to show they understood each other and then began to leave themselves.

"We'll be back for our order," Sam informed the lady behind the counter as they left. Both Avengers followed Rogue at a safe distance, wanting their questions to be answered.

00

Tony sat back as he scratched his goatee tiredly. His stomach rumbled, making him pat it with one hand.

"Where's Falcon with that food? It's getting really hard to concentrate while my stomach is making all this noise," the billionaire complained, rubbing said growling stomach.

Steve rolled his eyes;"Did you see Hulks order? They're going to be a while." Tony sighed and sat back. Both fell into an uneasy silence, only broken by Tony's growling stomach, and Cap used whatever silence there was to let his mind wander to the strange shield he saw the kid use. The shield, the way Rogue fought, his use of strategy, it all seemed to familiar to Steve. From the minute they met Steve felt like he should know the kid. Before he had thought that he might have read something about him in the SHIELD files, but that theory got tossed away when they checked the files about seven times. So now Steve was amiss about the strange kid who had attacked him the day before. Suddenly something occurred to the Captain.

"The shield!" He said as he sat up. Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"What shield?" He asked the star spangled confuser, his interest piqued.

"The kid, Rogue, had a shield. He used it to take me off guard before he escaped," Steve explained as he stood up and commanded, "Jarvis, bring up a picture of my shield." The AI complied immediately and a holographic shield popped up. "Now change the red to black and the blue and white with silver." Jarvis complied again. "Now take away the star and add this symbol on it." Cap held up a quick doodle of the symbol. "Color it red." When Jarvis finished satisfying the demands, Cap inspected the work.

"If the kid had a shield then why didn't he use it when Hawkeye shot his arrows at him, or when I fired my repulser. He could have blocked Widow's bullet with it and maybe even fended off Hulk. Why use it only on you?" Tony questioned Cap. "And where did he even keep it? I don't recall him having one strapped to his back like you do."

"The device on his arm. The shield came from there. It looked like a hologram, but how it felt when it collided with my chin proved it otherwise," Cap answered him, his eyes focused on the symbol on the shield.

"Okay, that's kinda cool. But where'd he even get the tech for that? Also, why use it only on you?" Tony asked again, noticing Steve's seeming fascination with the symbol. Steve narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Good questions."

00

Hawkeye and Falcon had been following Rogue for a while now and their efforts had finally come to rest at an abandoned old apartment building.

"Is that where he lives?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Looks like it." Clint said with a nod. Both couldn't help but frown as realization dawned on them.

"But that means..." Sam didn't even need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Clint said, his comment about Rogues dad and the way the kid stormed out earlier came back to mind. "Come on." He shot an arrow attached to a rope and it landed just above the window. Sam activated his wings and flew up while Hawkeye climbed. Both stopped at the window and looked inside. Rogue seemed be sitting on some dusty, old, torn up couch, slowly eating a burger. Sam made his visor zoom in on him.

"That's the same kind of burger Cap gets," he informed Hawkeye.

"That matters why?" the archer asked, confused on how that was relevant. Sam shrugged, but something told him it did.

00

Rogue sighed as he set the to go box down. "Great now he's depressed." he complained out loud and stretched his back for the umpteenth time.

 _It's better than being mister monotone_

 ** _Keep talking like that kid and I'll suppress your consciousness so hard that even your thoughts can't come out let alone your petty emotions._**

He could tell that this made him mad, but it also shut him up so he was okay with that.

Closing his eyes, he let out a yawn. His genes were working better now that he had something in his stomach. So now he could lean back and sleep comfortably without his back flaring up.

000

After another hour Falcon and Hawkeye picked up the food and headed back to the tower.

"There you are!" Tony said as they walked in. "What took you guys so long? Did Hawkeye throw one of his hissy fits?" Clint made a face; "I don't have hissy fits!" Sam stepped in front of the pouting archer.

"We saw the kid Cap and Hawkeye met at the Carnival yesterday," he informed them, catching Caps interest.

"Really? What was he doing?" Cap asked as he pulled his burger out of the large to go bag.

"Getting food and acting just as strange as before," Clint answered, giving Falcon a side glance. Falcon responded with one of his own that said 'later'.

"What's this?" Sam asked Steve as the picture of Rogues shield on his Stark Tablet caught his eye.

"It's a holographic shield Rogue had." Steve explained. Hulk grabbed a portion of his order as he looked at the shield.

"Looks puny," he commented before shoving fries into his mouth. Falcon zoomed in on the symbol, ignoring hulks comment. A look of concentration crossed his face as he looked at it.

"You to huh?" Steve asked, noting the look.

"Yeah but..."

"We know, it's weird. Neither of us can put it together either. At least not yet," Tony said. Thor took the tablet from Sam.

"Hey-"

"I do not recognize it from any of the nine realms," Thor cut Sam off.

"So it's not Asguardian. Least we can knock that of the list of things to search," Tony said and brought up a checklist, checking off that very thing.

"Foreign Symbol, strange kid not in any SHIELD files and one question stands out above all the others," Steve said, resting his chin on his two hands as he thought.

"Who is this kid?" Black Widow voiced the question as she joined them around the food.

* * *

 **Yeah, not the easiest chapter to write. Oh and look, Rogues homeless and now two avengers know. Though I guess they're not sure if it's really Rogue or some random kid. Any-who! The next chapter we get a new person coming in and I'm sure you'll all scream when you see who. I read it to my friend who really likes this story and that's exactly what she did. And then she helped me improve the chapter a little so yeah.**

 **Can you guys guess who's coming in? Let me know your guesses and what you think of the chapter in a review!**

 **~December 6, 2015~**


	5. Chapter 4: Hawk

**Hey guys! Look an update. I've been writing Chapter six but it's taking forever! SO here have Chapter 4. You guys have waited long enough for this. Also DKnight27 I like your guess. I might have to use that later. For now I hope yyou enjoy this;)**

 **Also I don't awn Avengers or Next Avengers.**

Chapter 4: Hawk

It's been several weeks since Rogue had run into the two Avengers at that diner. During this time, he had mostly been doing recon and collecting data on how they fight and work together.

"DRAKOSTA, pull up yesterday's fight," he ordered. A holographic video of said fight was projected from the gauntlet like device on his arm and he studied the fight.

"They don't really even need orders. They just fight and understand each other...and trust each other. Their movements and fighting styles produce a pattern, but at the same time are unpredictable. If you rely on that pattern, then they'll turn the tables just to defeat you. How do you win against the perfect unity they have?" He muttered out loud to himself.

 _My team works like that. It's not that much of a wonder as you might think._

 ** _Easy for you to say. The unpredictability and completely different personalities make you wonder how they even live together let alone fight together._**

 _Some people just mix. You think Me, Pym, Torren, and Azari got along all the time? Heck me and Hawkeye have clashing personalities, but we still fight together. It's just... Right._

Rogue sighed. Peaceful times like this often made him a little chattier. Unfortunately, it usually didn't yield much fruit for his labor.

"If I don't complete the mission soon Ultron'll come and do it himself. So maybe you could say something less cryptic and more in plain English so that doesn't happen," Rogue said to him, only to be met with silence. "Play the fight back again." Jocasta's complied once more and restarted the video clip. However, his focus was diverted from the clip by the overwhelming feeling of being watched. He didn't move nor did he tense a muscle. He wasn't about to let whoever was there know that he knew they were there. "Again."

A figure in the rafters on the storage house Rouge had been using for a bit watched him. The mysterious person drew out a bow and took an arrow from the quiver on his back, aiming it at the boy. As soon as the arrow left the bow the world seemed to slow down. Rogue swung around and activated his shield. The arrow hit and fell to the floor, but released a type of gas. He quickly sucked in a breath of fresh air and held it. Another arrow came his way, which he blocked with his shield before launching the shield in the direction it came from. A clang and a yell indicated that the shield hit the person and a further thud told him that they had hit the ground. Rogue leapt off the box he had been sitting on and strode over to the person, only to get kicked back without a chance to see his attacker. His focus went from the attacker to his lungs which where screaming for air. The gas was still around though. If he breathed it in he'd be toast. Quickly he activated his self-retracting grappling hook and fired it at the ceiling, allowing it to pull him up. He barely made it out before he took a big gulp of air followed by a few coughs. His super-soldier genes had been acting up lately, otherwise he would have been able to hold it longer than that. The sound of two feet landing in front of him made him freeze. Looking at the feet of the person, he found they were covered by two black boots. His first thought went to the archer and if this was the Avenger then he wasn't about to be caught by him. Just as he was about to activate his shield again, the person spoke;"Man for someone trained by Ultron you sure are sloppy." That voice. He knew that voice.

 _Hawkeye! Francis you need to run!_

Rogue lifted up his head and glared at the white haired boy a little older than himself, wearing a black t-shirt with a white pocket vest over it and black pants. Black fingerless gloves and combat boots adorned his hands and feet. A quiver full of arrows was attached to his back. He held an old bow with an arrow pointed at Rogues head.

"No wonder you haven't completed your mission yet," Francis said with a cocky smirk. Rogue stared at him and then smirked. He swept his feet under Francis, effectively knocking him off balance. Then grabbed his bow and aimed the arrow that had previously been in it at Francis.

"Don't count me out of the game yet Francis. What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, never lowering the bow and arrow. Francis glared at him for using his first name.

"I'm looking for you James," He spat back. 'Rogue' nearly let loose the arrow.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "My name is Rogue."

"Riiiight. Well if you get a different name then so do I. Call me Hawk and I won't use your full name in front of the Avengers," Francis, a.k.a Hawk, threatened.

"You're in no condition to make threats Hawk," Rogue said.

"Relax will ya?" Hawk said, lowering the glasses that had been covering his eyes, revealing red. "I'm here to help out, not to take you back." Rogue lowered the bow finally.

 _No..._

"Yes, James. Looks like your friend is with me now," He smirked with Hawk.

00

"So you're saying you were in their tower. Their center of operation; and the other guy caused you to get caught," Hawk summed up what Rogue just told him as he fiddled with one of his home made arrows.

"Exactly. The minute he saw Thor he started fighting back. Caused me to lose my chance at getting Captain America while I could," Rogue said, pausing the fight he was watching and letting out a sigh. "Before that I thought I could beat them as easily as Ultron did. Now I see that this'll be a lot harder. I barely made it facing all of them!" He fell back against the crate with a frustrated sigh. Hawk raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, Ultons program doesn't really leave room any emotions," he said, pointing an arrow at Rogue accusingly.

"Yeah well I've been away from the controls for almost a month. Can you blame the signal for being kinda weak?" Rogue answered with a shrug. Hawk glanced at him; "Still, it might be better if Ultron comes here. At least then you'll be hooked up right."

"Yeah but he'll punish me for extending it so long that he had to come here! It's better for everyone if we just get the mission done," Rogue stated, crossing his arms as he sat up and looked at Hawk. "Besides I've got you here now to watch my back and help me out when he gets in the way."

"Yeah, I guess that's right," Hawk said after a moment of contemplation. Then he turned his attention back to his arrow. "Since I'm not the one with control problems here I guess I'm your only defense against James." Rogue let out a bitter laugh.

"Give yourself a few weeks. Then we'll see how well you're doing," he half challenged, a darkness clouded his eyes as he spoke. He knew the longer they stayed here the harder it would be for him to remain in control and the tougher the completion of his mission would be. And seeing Ultron as close to angry as the machine could get was not something he was looking forward to.

00

"He's certainly been trained by someone way too good. That much we know," Widow said as she sat in the lab with Tony, Steve, and the others. Pretty much everyone had hopped in on their project after Steve had revealed the shield for their own reasons. Widow because this was a lead and the kid had been skilled enough to get by her in that hall. Tony and Hawkeye because of their curiosity and pride. Hulk because he still had a score to settle with him. Sam because of his own curiosity and the nagging feeling at the back of his head that he should know that symbol. Thor because he thought his knowledge of different Asguardian magics as well as the technology from his realm could aid in their search.

Then there was Steve. The Captain was a mixture of all of them, aside from Thor, and a little extra. From the moment he had met Rogue he had had a nagging sensation that he should know this kid. The way he fought, carried himself, the shield...it was pressing on his mind. All of it combined reminded Steve of...well himself. However this made no sense to the 90 year old man. Rogue had only met them about 3 weeks ago. There was no way or reason to see himself in the enemy. Unless...

Steve narrowed his eyes; "We're missing something," he said, breaking the silence between them.

"We can tell that Cap, but-" Tony was cut off by Jarvis.

"Sir, I have the results of the scan you did of the infinity stones," the AI informed the billionaire.

"Great, pull them up," Tony replied as a hologram of a screen came up in front of the others around them. The footage showed the stones flying from Skulls ship in different directions and disappearing. However a type of energy spike showed up for one. "Gotcha." Steve looked at the footage.

"Tony, what about Rogue?" he voiced his thoughts. Tony turned to look at his team.

"I want to find out more about the kid as much as the rest of you, but since Skull returned and the stones scattered it needs to be our top priority to find them before someone else does," The billionaire spoke, setting them straight on what needed to be done. Steve sat back, thinking on this. He wanted to know more about Rogue. No, he needed to, However he couldn't deny that Tony was right. The stones were much more important than Rogue. At least for now.

"So which stone does that frequency belong to?" Sam asked.

"Good question, wrong person to ask," Tony said to avoid saying the words 'I don't know'. He picked up his Stark Tablet and transferred the video to it.

00

"That was evil mastermind Skull. This is cosmic brain-fry Skull. I prefer this one," Tony said as he walked into the prison section of Avengers Tower with Cap and Hawkeye, each having their weapons. They headed to a particular cell containing a red skinned man in a special grey suit who was pacing around and mumbling gibberish. He seemed to be focusing on more gibberish that had been scratched into the wall at the back of his cell.

"Skull," Tony began, gaining the mans attention. "Your Infinity Stones are playing hard to get," he stopped and held up the Stark Tablet for Skull to see, then showed the frequency. "Except for this energy spike. Either you lost your cell phone, or this is some kind of homing signal." Skull stared at it a minute as if he had just realized something. Suddenly he rushed up, pressing his fingers against the glass and looking eagerly at the tablet.

"Time!" He shouted. Hawkeye quickly reached for one of his arrows to load into his bow.

"Great, got him all railed up. Got any other brilliant ideas Tony?" Clint said sarcastically, weary of the man despite his inability to even touch them. Tony raised an eyebrow as his attention was brought to the chicken scratch on the wall that Skull had turned to look at. He noticed five words written within the gibberish and in a semi-circle pattern.

"Time. Space. Power. Mind. Reality," he read them out loud. Things clicked into place in his mind. "He just gave me everything I need," the billionaire informed the two Avengers with him and he turned to leave. "Thanks Skull," he addressed the crazy man as he walked away. Hawkeye looked at Cap confused.

"Did you know that Tony speaks gibberish?" The archer asked the soldier, pointing at the area Tony had just been in. Behind the glass of his cell Skull was glaring at Tony's back.

00

Rogue had been in the vents, listening to everything they had talked about. He waited until The two Avengers started to take their leave to activate his com in his ear.

"Did you get that Hawk?" He whispered, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence.

"Yeah. Looks like we might have something to help with our mission," Hawks voice buzzed over the com.

"Ultron will be pleased," Rogue smirked, proud with his work. However looking down the vent, he noticed Captain America had stopped. Suspecting that the super soldier had heard him, he quickly but quietly moved away from the vent, preventing Cap from seeing him when he looked up. Steve scanned the vent a minute, before turning back around and heading out the door. Skull, however, stared straight up at the vent. It creeped Rogue out, so he started crawling away from the vents in the prison block. "I'm heading back to the warehouse. We need to come up with a plan."

"Got it. See you when you get back. Oh and Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get caught this time, okay?" Rogue rolled his eyes at Hawks chiding and continued through the vent system.

 **Bit of a filler again but oh well. I liked writing it. Did you guys like it? Leave a review and let me know. The next chapter we get to see a few of the other familiar faces we all know and love;) Later!**

 **~June 17, 2016~**


	6. Chapter 5: Uncovering the Plot

**Sorry for this taking so long. The next chapter took forever to write, but I got it done! Enjoy guys!**

 **0=change focus to a different character**

 **00=scene change (no matter how big or small)**

 **000=timeskip**

 **F000=this means that we move back to the next avengers time.**

 **P000= No this is not poo. it's moving back to the past.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Uncovering the plot

F000 (Just after Hawkeye goes to the past)

A young boy, probably about 15 years old, with dark skin and bright yellow, half closed eyes was dragged into a cell by two very large metal robots. He hit the cold floor hard as they let him go. Several gashes had been bandaged on his exposed chest. Strange markings were arranged in a pattern in his back, arms and chest. His only clothing was a pair of long black pants that were faded and torn. A mechanical band was attached to his left wrist. The door closed behind the robots as they left him to his cold cell with dim lighting. He curled up and shivered, his mind dazed and confused. He felt himself slipping away into a world of darkness. In an effort to hang on to reality and not get lost within his own mind, he grasped for any memory he could get that would give him the strength to keep fighting.

00 (The kid's POV)

 _I found myself still in the cell, but with my old and currently shredded sleeveless shirt on and without the injuries I had felt moments before. I was sitting on the hard bed and was very anxious and worried. The sound of the code being punched in made me whip my head around to look at the glass door. I saw a mop of red hair belonging to another boy, my friend James, who was being held up by two robots. I stayed where I was, knowing very well what would happen if I tried to run when the door opened. With a hiss the door swung open, followed by the grunt from him as he was tossed in. I knelt next to the hurt red head only after the robots left and the door had closed._

 _"James!" I whispered softly, fear and concern flooding my veins. "James wake up." the red head, James, groaned and slowly opened his eyes. After a second of blinking to adjust to the dim light in the cell, he smiled at me._

 _"Hey Azari, still doin alright?" He asked with a hoarse voice. I shook my head. After all we'd been through I couldn't believe James could still smile._

 _"How can you ask about me when you're like this?" I asked as I helped him to the bed. James seemed to be exhausted and closed his eyes a minute after sitting down, but I could see written on his face that he had something on his mind._

 _"Azari, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Keep them away from you," he said. This statement only made my worry spike and it showed in my voice and eyes._

 _"What do you mean James?" I asked, my mind flashing to how he had been acting lately. Slower, partially emotionless, tired, and angry. James had nearly snapped at me several times for the stupidest things, only to blink and mutter an apology._

 _"I've tried to keep them from hurting you for so long. To make sure you'd never have to go through what I have... I'm losing the fight though," James admitted, either ignoring my Question or he didn't hear it._

 _"James, tell me what's going on," I begged, looking him in his wandering, tired eyes. I noticed a tinge of red in them, but chose to ignore it and focus on the issue at hand. He stayed silent, looking at the floor while his hair covered his eyes. He gripped his shaking hands together in what I can only guess was an effort to remain calm. I placed my hand on his, making him look up at me. The red was more noticeable in his eyes now, but blue remained for the most part. I stared at the red, a little confused, until his attention was put once again on the floor. Why wasn't he answering? I just didn't understand at the time, so I pushed further. "Come on man, talk to me."_

 _"I can't Azari! Don't you get that?!" James snapped, standing up suddenly as he allowed his hands to fall to his side with clenched fists. I fell back in surprise at his outburst. He took several breaths and turned around, gripping the side of the bed with one hand as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other. "I can't..." His voice fell. There was a few moments of silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Those were eventually broken by him. "Can we talk about something else?" He asked, his voice low and tired once more. He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes begging me to say yes. "Please?" I stared up at him for a moment, then moved into a crouched/sitting position._

 _"Okay," I consented, pushing my own curiosities to the side for his sake. "What do you want to talk about?"_

 _000_

 _We simply hung out, talked and laughed for a few hours. James seemed to be content throughout the conversation, but every now and then I saw his eyes fill with dread when they flickered over to the door for a few seconds. He was still worried and frankly so was I. Eventually he fell asleep on the bed, leaving me to my thoughts as I sat on the floor. What James had told me earlier loomed over my head. I wish he would tell me what he meant by those words. Or at least why he couldn't. My worries created a thousand different possibilities as to the meaning of those words, however my tired mind couldn't process much. Eventually I fell asleep to._

 _000_

 _The echo of heavy metal footsteps broke into my otherwise dreamless sleep. I cracked my eyes open, knowing exactly what that meant, and looked at James. The red head was sitting up, his eyes downcast._

 _"James," I spoke, wanting him to look at me as fear once again flooded my veins. He looked up and I saw the dread, the raw fear in his eyes which seemed to have only gotten redder since last night. I stood up from the uncomfortable position I had slept in and approached him. He was shaking. James, the James I knew, was shaking from fear. Without warning, he reached up and pulled me into a hug. I blinked in surprise and slowly hugged him back. Hugging isn't always Jame's area of expertise.. He took a shaky breath, hugging a little tighter, before speaking._

 _"Never give up hope," He whispered into my ear. It was at that moment I realized why he was so much more afraid than before, why he was shaking and why he held onto me as if he never will see me again. It's because he truly believed he wouldn't. He thought that this would be the last time we would ever get to sit down and talk and the last time he'd get to hug me. Those words were his way of inspiring me as well as saying goodbye. As this realization sunk in, I found myself hugging him tighter as well._

 _"I won't," I whispered back, unable to say anything else. I heard the beeping that resonated from the key pad as the code was punched in. The hiss of the door reached my ears, but it seemed to only make me hold to the boy, no man, who was like a brother to me tighter. I didn't want to let go either, but neither of us had a choice. The robots pulled us apart, no matter how much I struggled to keep hold of my brother. I was thrown to the other side of the cell and saw them drag him out again. I pounded on the door, shouting his name, tears threatening to come. I was afraid for him. I didn't want them to take him. I wanted him to stay and me be taken instead! I slid down the door as I felt my legs go numb with fear and sorrow, still pounding as hard as I could. Then it happened. James looked back at me with his tired eyes...and smiled. It was a smile that seemed full of hope, battling with the sorrow in his eyes. However it was enough to make me calm down. Enough to assure me that I would see him again. It was enough to renew my spirit with hope. Hope that I would need._

00

I slowly opened my eyes and pushed myself up. The memory helped fuel me and it reminded me that there is always hope. Always... Even now while I'm injured and in a cold cell without a way to access my powers. There's still hope. I will see my brothers and sister again. I know it.

000 (back to normal POV; two weeks later)

A young girl about 17 years of age sat on one of the buildings of the famed Ultra city. Her long blond hair blew into her face from the breeze. She remained still though. Her hidden blue eyes reflected that she was to upset to care. With another breeze, she wrapped her red cape around herself. Her body was clad in golden armor not from this world. She had just finished her patrol around the city and had seen no sign of her missing brothers. It graved her deeply.

 _"T-Torunn? Torunn have you...ished..yet?"_ A voice crackled over the com-link in her ear. Torren sighed, finally tucking her hair behind her ear to use her com.

"Yes I have. There have been no troubles for us to face today," She answered, standing up as she grabbed a golden crown with wings on the side of it and a rather large silver enchanted sword.

 _"Good..ed back...got...lead-"_ The man on the damaged com system informed her. Torunn eyes grew wide and she felt hope fill her heart. If he said what she thinks he said then...

"I'm on my way!" She said and quickly leapt into the air, flying off with a sonic boom.

00

It didn't take Torunn long to get to their center of operations, the old building that used to be Avengers Tower and Ultrons old citadel. Of course it had changed since Ultrons defeat and they were working to restore it to its former glory. Key word, working. they still have a lot to do. Hence the damaged com system.

When she landed on the special platform they had she was met by a young boy, probably about 14, with short black hair that had been cut to fit a sort of military style. His brown eyes were wide and held a light in them that Torren had not seen for a long time. He wore a specially made yellow and black suit. He ran up and hugged her from excitement.

"Torunn! Do you think it's true?! Did Tony finally find them?!" He asked her. His joyful attitude was infectious and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Indeed, I believe he has Pym," she replied. The boy, Pym, let go of her and leapt into the air, shrinking as he did. A glow enveloped him and four small wings seemed to appear on his back. He did several loops in the air and shouted with a now small voice.

"Wahoo! We finally found them!" He zoomed up and stopped in front of his sisters face. "Come on! Let's go see Tony!" He flew of the platform and into the building. Torunn's smile faltered some after he left as doubts filled her mind. However, she straightened up, attempting to be more optimistic, and headed inside.

00

Tony was typing away at a computer. The man's hair had turned white over the years but his brown eyes still held that spark of genius in them. He wore a black and red suit of experimental stealth armor. His mask was off, revealing his shoulder length hair and white beard. He turned to look at Pym and Torunn as they entered the room. As soon as they saw him in his armor all the doubts were pushed from their mind.

"So it's true? You found them?" Pym asked, wanting to be sure. Tony smiled at them.

"I have a lead. I can't be 100% sure it's them, but it's a chance," he informed the kids. That was all they needed to know. Torunn stepped forward after she let the information sink in.

"What must we do?" She asked, not wanting to rush in without a solid plan. Not this time. Tony turned back to the computer, pulling up schematics.

000

The small glow of the tiny flying Pym could barely be seen as he approached the seemingly abandoned building. He circled it a minute, unable to find a door or window to get inside.

"I can't get in," He whispered quietly into his com.

 _"Find the keypad. It may be hidden,"_ Tony's voice came through. Pym searched again, eventually spotting said camouflaged keypad. He set to work immediately, rewiring it to open the door.

00

Azari's eyes cracked open as the sound of metal footsteps filled the air. He visibly tensed and turned his head to look at who was behind the glass cell. To his surprise he saw a black and red robot not like the one's he had seen everyday. In fact the design looks...familiar.

"Azari!" A small voice caught his attention. A glow next to the robot grew to reveal Pym. Torunn stepped out from behind him as well.

"...Torunn?... Pym?" Azari said, unsure if he was still dreaming or not. They smiled but it was one of worry. Pym zapped the key pad and the door hissed open, making Azari flinch. He knew it wasn't the robots coming in, but that hiss was imprinted as a bad thing in his head. Pym ran in immediately and hugged Azari, despite him still laying down.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" He said as tears of joy came. He didn't notice that Azari had winced when he had been hugged. Torren stepped in and put a gentle hand on Pyms shoulder to let him know to let go. Pym backed up somewhat confused, until Azari turned over and sat up. The poor boy had scars and bandages all over. He was thinner than usual and his eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep.

The room went dead silent as the three rescuers stared that their old friend, no, family member. They could barely believe that he had sustained this amount of damage. The face plate of the armor lifted up to reveal Tony.

"We need to get him and the others out of here," he said. A saddened look flashed across Azari's face.

"They aren't here," he said, making worry and fear cross all their faces.

"W-what do you mean not here?Are they in another room? Or another cell?" Pym asked, hoping they weren't to late. Azari looked down. Truth be told he wouldn't know where they'd be, he just knew they _both_ walked out and never returned.

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen them for a long time," he answered Pym quietly. Silence fell once more, but this time, it was something else that broke it. A group of robots came up from the floor, guns charged and ready. Tony charged his repulsers and fired immediately at the robots. Torunn flew at one of the robots, yelling; "Havath thee!"

"Pym, get Azari out of here," Tony ordered the young boy. He looked up at him after dodging a bullet, literally. Tony gave Pym a look that said no arguments and he shut his partially open mouth. Pym quickly but carefully helped Azari up and made his way to the exit.

As they worked their way down the hall, Pym did his best to keep Azari up. However the injured teen was taller than the short 14 year old, so it was tough. The two went as fast as possible for them. However as they turned a corner they found a robot was waiting for them. It's guns were pointed at the two. Pym panicked, not sure what to do. The hall was to small for him to grow in and shrinking doesn't help Azari.

Suddenly he saw an orange flash coming towards them. As it passed through one the robots they disappeared, which would have been a huge relief, but it was now heading towards them. He tried to help Azari and run, but they weren't fast enough. The orange light passed over them as Pym shut his eyes. He felt dizzy and like he was floating. His stomach lurched as his brain tried to work through the fog going on in it. It felt like this lasted an eternity, but then another flash hit his eyes and then the only feeling he had was the sensation of falling.

* * *

 **Hehe, now why would that happen? What could possibly cause that orange light? Hmmm... I'll give a shout out to the person to guess what it could possibly be. See ya'll next time and don't forget to review!**

 **~September 16, 2017~**


End file.
